Eternity
by caltha95
Summary: She's the princess and he's her bodyguard. There's a group of assassins on the loose, terrorizing and killing, and he was ordered to track them down and investigate what they want. But what will he do when he knows the princess' life was in danger?
1. Darkness

Hi, it's me again! Here's a second FanFic of mine. Hope you like it...

Disclaimer : I do **NOT** own the manga but I **DO** own this story...

**Title: Darkness**

**Summary: Hiromi and Lili led a peaceful life until the unexpected appearance of their palace's pharmacist**

Please don't forget to review. Criticism and Positive comments are welcome. Enjoy reading ^_^

* * *

**ETERNITY**

**CHAPTER I**

**Darkness**

_There I found you, blinking in the night..._

_You are Sirius, the brightest star in the night sky..._

_Our Star of Truth..._

_Our Star of Courage..._

_Our Star of Hope..._

_Will you always be there beside us in times of our greatest needs?_

Outside on the breezy cool morning, Hiromi was chasing after Lili. "Princess, please stop! Sensei will be mad, you know?" he called after her, but Lili only laughed and quickened her pace.

Lili was having her morning class: Physics. She hated Physics so much that she wanted to tear her book apart and never want to hear the word 'physics' ever again. Many times she found herself wondering, _what good is Physics, anyway?_ She was suffering in that class. She longed to be out again, running with the wind, enjoying the beautiful view of her palace. She got her chance when her tutor left the room.

"Be good and do the problems on the board. I'll be back in a second," her teacher told her.

But, instead of doing what she was told, Lili stood up from her chair and stretched her arm. She ran to the window, opened it, and jumped to a near branch, causing Hiromi and Megumi screaming in panic. Hiromi immediately followed her while Megumi ran out the room.

"Princess! Princess!" called Hiromi, but still Lili would not stop. Hiromi was beginning to get irritated. He quickened his pace, and yelled, "Lili, you idiot! Come back here!"

Lili glanced at him, and realizing Hiromi was catching up to her, she quickened her pace, but even if she used her maximum energy, Hiromi would still catch up to her. Everyone knew, including the both of them, that Hiromi was much faster than she was. Hiromi launched himself at her, and the two fell to the ground, one above the other.

"Ouch! Get off of me!" groaned Lili. "You're heavy, Hiromi!"

Hiromi lifted his body off Lili and as he sat, he watched Lili sat up and rubbed the dirt off her hands. "That's what you get for cutting class!" said Hiromi.

"Yeah, yeah," said Lili, clearly not meaning what she said.

"Come on, cheer up. It'll be over soon, and then you'll have fencing. Your skills are improving. Maybe Izumi-sensei will allow us to have a duel once he has seen your skills."

"Oh, right. Come on, then, help me get up," said Lili, holding out her hands, cheered by the idea.

"Ah, there you are!" shrieked Megumi as Hiromi was pulling Lili to her feet. "What happened to you, Princess?" said Megumi worriedly, seeing Lili's dirty dress and hands. "What did you do, Hiromi?!" Megumi turned to Hiromi with flashing angry eyes.

"Nothing happened," said Lili casually. "We were just playing that's all."

"Still," Megumi went on, "you shouldn't jump off the window like that! You could have fallen and got hurt. What will your father say if he saw you're hurt? He'll be mad at us for sure. Now because of your little stunt, your Physics lesson hour has ended. Run along and change. Don't make Sensei waiting for you … again."

Lili ran off, heading toward the palace.

"She sure is troublesome," sighed Megumi.

"She is, but you know," added Hiromi, "you're only fourteen."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" yelled Megumi angrily as Hiromi ran off toward the palace, catching up to Lili, laughing.

CLANG! CLANG!

Lili's sword met Hiromi's as the both were dueling in the palace's backyard, where the King had made a courtyard for archery and fencing. They were both equally matched, but still, Hiromi was faster than Lili. A moment later, Hiromi's sword threw Lili's off her grip and the duel ended.

Lili fell to her knees as Hiromi approached her and Izumi-sensei clapping his hands.

"Bravo! Well done, the both of you!" said Izumi.

"Here," said Hiromi, holding out a hand for Lili. Lili did nothing, and silence fell between them. "Princess?" he called her, but there was no reply. Lili?" he called her again, alerted if something might have happened to her.

"I can never beat you at anything," said Lili several moments later.

Hiromi was taken aback after hearing that statement. Well, it was true. Hiromi could beat Lili at almost everything: in lessons and in combat training. No matter how hard Lili tried, Hiromi always won. _Maybe that's why they made me her bodyguard_, Hiromi thought all of a sudden. But he knew that he didn't have everything.

"You have beaten me at one thing," Hiromi said which made Lili jerked her head upwards in surprise. "You have that Star Ring and you can control the Astral Spirits. I don't have the power to do that, only you and the queen."

"That doesn't count!" said Lili stubbornly, pouting.

"Come on, Princess! Is something silly like that can dampened your high spirits?" said Hiromi, grinning. He held out his hand once again and added, "Come on! Let's have another duel."

Lili's spirits were restored and she took Hiromi's hand.

"Good job, guys!" Izumi called to them. "If you want, we shall have a second –"

"Izumi-san!" a guard called Izumi, interrupting him. Izumi turned from the two and called out, "Yes? What is it?"

The guard looked uneasy before he said, nervously, "It's … Ayumu-san!"

"Ayumu-san?" shouted Lili delightedly, turning to the guard. "She's back?"

The guard looked uneasily at the little princess. Then he turned to Izumi and a pained look came to his face. "Did something happen to her?" asked Izumi with a hint of alert in his voice. The guard didn't dare meet his eyes. "What's wrong?!" demanded Izumi.

"You should come and see for yourself," said the guard finally.

Hiromi and Lili watched as the guard led Izumi into the palace. Hiromi knew something bad had happened. He looked uneasily at Lili. They were very close with Ayumu, the palace's pharmacist, especially Lili. On their spare time, they would play with her, or help her work. But Lili had a really special close bond with Ayumu, and Hiromi was afraid that she would take it bad if something _did_ happen to Ayumu.

"Come on, let's follow them!" muttered Lili. "I want to know what's going on."

Lili was already out of the courtyard when Hiromi called out, "Princess, come back! It's best if we stay here!"

But Hiromi knew better that Lili would never do as he told her. He had no choice but to follow her. They went into the palace. The palace was awfully quiet that cold shivers ran down their backs once they entered the kitchen. There was no one there, not even the cook. Dread rose in Hiromi's heart as he followed Lili out to the dining room.

They need not look for where Ayumu was, because they could hear wails and screams and sobs. They followed those noises, and it led them to the front garden, where they found people crowding a horse and a woman, with the pharmacist beside her and Izumi.

"Ayumu-san!" gasped Lili.

The crowd had made a semi circle, with the opening toward Lili and Hiromi. There they could see Ayumu's terribly wounded body. There were two arrows attached to her chest, a cut on her shoulder and waist, scratches on her arms, and a wound on her forehead. Her long sleeves were torn, her hands were tainted with a mixture of blood and dirt, her face was covered with sweat, her brown usually-neatly-done-hair was now ruffled. Izumi crouched beside her, crying his heart out, while the palace's pharmacist sat on her other side, checking his herbs and her pulse. The crowd around them hung their heads in silent sobs and unhidden horror.

It was a sight that could make them run and hid, but they could not. They stood motionless, wide-eyed, with gaping mouths.

The slow rise-and-fall of Ayumu's chest began to fade until her eyes stared blankly at the clear blue sky. She lay motionless and Izumi break out into a desperate wail once again. The crowd all hung their heads and shut their eyes as the pharmacist closed Ayumu's eyes.

"No," gasped Lili.

"Princess," muttered Hiromi, placing a hand on Lili's shoulder.

"NO!" yelled Lili. Every heads were lifted, facing Lili with shocked eyes.

"Princess!" one of them gasped.

"No, Ayumu-san!" yelled Lili, tears streaming down her cheeks. She ran to the motionless body and fell on her knees. "Ayumu-san!"

"Princess, please, don't!" said Hiromi, trying to pull Lili to her feet. Though his heart ache, though tears filled his eyes, he have to bring Lili to somewhere else. But Lili shook him away, embracing Ayumu's motionless body.

"Please escort the princess into the palace," the pharmacist told a couple of guards calmly, though he could not hide the pain and grief in his voice and eyes.

The guards nodded their heads and each of them took one of Lili's arms and forcibly taking her into the palace. Lili kept shouting. Hiromi could do nothing but to follow. The palace's door slammed shut in front of them, hiding the mourning crowd, and everything was silent. They stood there in the dark hall. There was no wind, not even the sunlight dared to enter.

To Be Continued

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter

Please review....thanks.....^_^

Coming up in Chapter 2

**Title: Determination**

**Summary: How will Hiromi comfort such a low-spirited Lili?**

My other stories

Forever, Always


	2. Determination

Disclaimer : I do **NOT** own the manga but I **DO** own this story...

**Title: Determination**

**Summary: ****How will Hiromi comfort such a low-spirited Lili?**

Please don't forget to review. Criticism and Positive comments are welcome. Enjoy reading ^_^

**

* * *

**

**ETERNITY**

**CHAPTER II**

**Determination**

The Moon shone brightly. The news about Ayumu's death had spread to the whole city, and it seemed that it was the work of Canopus again, a group of assassins that had been terrorizing and killing every place they set their feet upon.

Ayumu, and many others, had been sent to Spica, a nearby prosper city where merchants from every corner of the world came to trade. Spica was badly attacked that its lord could not bring it back to its original state by himself. As the capital of Lyra, Sirius could not just stand and watch. The King needed to act, sending Ayumu and many others, pharmacists and fighters, to Spica's aid. But no one knew that someone was waiting for them there.

"Princess?"

Hiromi was opening the library's door. He looked around, his torch held high, but Lili was nowhere to be seen. He sighed as he closed the door again. He had been searching for her for hours. He had checked Lili's room, the dining room, the kitchen, the throne room, the gardens, the courtyard, everywhere, even the library. He hesitated at first upon opening the library's door. The library was Lili's least favorite room, and his heart was already telling him that she's not there, but who knows?

Hiromi was worried about her. Since the guards escorted them back into the palace, Lili had fled away into the courtyard, practicing her sword fighting skill on her own. Her eyes were still red and filled with tears, her expression was filled with rage, and she hit everything with her sword. Lili fell on her knees, with hands gripping the sword's hilt, and she cried and yelled. Hiromi wanted to go to her and comfort her, but he guessed that the princess needed some time alone.

"What are you doing at this hour, Hiromi-kun?"

Hiromi turned to see a guard addressing him. "Umm… have you seen the princess, by any chance?" he asked the guard. "I can't seem to find her anywhere."

"The princess?" the guard said. "I'm sorry; I haven't seen her since this morning."

"Oh, well, OK then, thanks," said Hiromi. His shoulders slumped down in disappointment and he continued walking along the corridor.

"Have you looked there?" the guard called to him. "The place the princess always goes to when she's down," added the guard, answering Hiromi's puzzled look.

That idea struck him like a bolt of lightning struck the ground on the dark rainy night. How could he not think of that? It was the most obvious place to look for the princess. After thanking the guard, Hiromi ran along corridor. After many detours, he finally reached the princess' bedroom.

There Hiromi walked toward princess' bed. He crouched down beside the bedside table and pushed his hand against the wall. Immediately the wall he touched slid open, revealing a dark, big-enough room with a spiral staircase.

Hiromi entered it and the wall slid closed. He held his torch high as he scrambled to his feet and climbed the spiral stone staircase. Right at the top was a wooden door and beyond it was the roof where Lili was lying on her back, staring up to the star-strewn sky, with several small humans, the astral spirits, floating above her. The astral spirits were talking, saying encouraging words to the silent princess.

"Princess?" Hiromi called her.

Lili glanced at Hiromi briefly before staring back at the starry sky. "It took you long enough," were the only words she uttered. Her voice wasn't cold, but it had no warmth. It was empty. Hiromi was worried as several of the astral spirits floated to him: Aries, the spirit of Aries; Antares, the spirit of Scorpio; Praesepe, the spirit of Cancer.

"How's she doing?" Hiromi murmured to the Astral Spirits.

"Not well," answered Praesepe. "She hasn't said a word since she summoned us. We've done everything we can, and she still won't say or at least do anything."

"I know we've been fighting a lot, but she's still my master and it's just not right to see her so crushed and empty like that," said Antares.

"We'll … we'll crush them for sure," said Aries, her eyes burned with determination. "We'll crush those guys who made Lili like that."

"Yeah, we'll go tonight to their hiding place. They won't know what awaits them there," said Antares, joining Aries' plan. She flew to Aries' side and they began talking in low murmurs. Malicious grins spread across their faces and they were already drawn in a conclusion when Hiromi said, "No way you'll do that!"

"What?" said Aries, facing Hiromi with her still-fiery eyes. "You want us to just leave her like that?"

"Why did she summon you?" Hiromi asked the two of them. "It's because she wanted some company. The news struck us unexpectedly and the Princess got it bad since she was so close with Ayumu-san. I want you guys to stay beside her, to comfort her, not searching for some unknown group. Besides do you even know where they are now, or even what they look like?"

Antares and Aries fell silent, but with a pout on their faces. "You can do something, can't you, Hiromi?" asked Praesepe. "After all, you're her _best _friend, aren't you? Maybe she'll talk to you."

That question caught him off guard that he didn't know what to say. If the Astral Spirits couldn't cheer her up, how could he? Before he knew it, he had agreed with Praesepe and was walking to where Lili was. He lay down beside her. They were silent for moments.

"You know, there's nothing you can do if you're like this," Hiromi said, breaking the long silence. Hiromi heard Lili grunt and he went on, "Being like this you'll only hurt yourself. Say something!"

As the silence stretched on, Hiromi watched the sky. He realized why Lili loved that place. From there they could see the clear sky. Looking into the endless sky made him feel as if he were flying in that star-blotched sky. It could really make him relax.

"I've told her not to go," Lili said several moments later. "But she wouldn't listen to me, and now look at what it brought her to."

"She couldn't really disobey the King's orders just because of you, could she, Princess?"

"You're not being helpful!" Lili said, frowning.

"I'm sorry. What I meant was would _you_ leave those people injured?" Hiromi said.

Lili fell silent. "Hey, can you spot Sirius?" she asked, several moments later.

Hiromi searched the sky. Then he found it: the brightest star in the night sky, near Orion's Belt. He pointed it with his finger and said, "There! Sirius," – he laid his hand back on his stomach – "the brightest star," he added in a murmur.

"The brightest star," Lili repeated. "Do you know why this city is called Sirius?" she asked Hiromi. "It's because our founders wanted us to shine brighter than any other. They wanted us be the brightest star there ever was: prosperous, wise, generous, strong, intelligent. We've worked hard to achieve that goal, and _I_ think that we have.

"I get your point. She couldn't have disobeyed Father. It's her duty, everyone's duty, to obey him. You're right. She couldn't possibly leave those people to die out there, with their city in a mess. I've always wanted to be of some good to this kingdom, but I never knew how. That's why, from this day on, I want to be stronger, for this kingdom, for Father and Mother, for Ayumu-san, and for you. When the day comes, I will be strong enough to face them and I will avenge her death."

Lili stood up. The moon shone down upon her, showering her with cold silver light. If wings sprouted from Lili's back, Lili would look like an angel sent down by the heavens. Her face looked straight at the sky with a strong gaze that it seemed nothing can waver it.

Another fragment of wing sprouted in Hiromi's heart. A feeling he had not known grew and he felt the urge to protect her as she grew stronger. He could not leave her alone now. Who knows what troubles she would get herself into if no one watched over her?

Hiromi stood beside her. Grinning, he followed her gaze. It led him to Sirius. It was small, yet it was the brightest star and it could give Lili the encouragement she needed. He wondered if Sirius would always be there beside them.

"Come on, then," said Hiromi. "It's already late."

Hiromi was already heading for the wooden door when something unexpected happened. Lili took his wrist as she murmured to his ear, "Thanks, you're a true friend."

"What – Princess?" he said, turning around. He blushed as he saw Lili smiling at him. "Come on, let' go!" the princess said, taking Hiromi's wrist, leading him to the wooden door and down the spiral staircase.

To Be Continued

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed reading this chapter

Please review....thanks.....^_^

Coming up in Chapter 3

**Title: Duty Calls**

**Summary: They've got back to their old lives and Hiromi's found himself a rival**

**What plan does the king have in store for them?**


End file.
